Hard surface cleaning compositions are used for cleaning and treating hard surfaces. Preferably, the hard surface cleaning composition is formulated to be an “all purpose” hard surface cleaning composition. That is, the hard surface cleaning composition is formulated to be suitable for cleaning as many different kinds of surfaces as possible.
For treating surfaces where high levels of hygiene is desired, such as kitchen toilets, bathrooms, and surfaces that small infants can come into contact with, it is desirable that the hard surface cleaning composition comprises an anti-bacterial agent such as a quaternary ammonium compound. In addition, a high viscosity is desired, in order to provide an impression of richness from the formulae, but also to provide greater retention on sloped surfaces. Polymeric thickeners can be used to provide an improved viscosity profile. However, polymeric thickeners, and especially those based on polyacrylate chemistry have typically been found to result in haziness in anti-bacterial compositions. It is believed that the antibacterial agent interacts with such polymeric thickeners, resulting in reduced antibacterial efficacy and haziness. Such haziness can also give users the impression that undissolved residues can remain on treated surfaces.
Therefore, a need remains for a thickened hard surface cleaning composition with improved clarity and improved disinfection, especially at short contact times.
EP1534221 A1 (Noveon) relates to a method of compatibilizing an anionic polymeric rheology modifier with cationic ingredients, which comprises complexing a cationic ingredient with an anionic complexing agent before combining the complexed cationic ingredient with an anionic rheology modifier. EP1534221 A1 further relates to a composition comprising an anionic polymeric rheology modifier and a complexed cationic ingredient and a personal care or a household composition containing an anionic rheology modifier and a cationic ingredient complexed with an anionic complexing agent.
WO2014070201 A1 (Clorox) discloses cationic micelles with anionic polymeric counterions compositions, methods and systems thereof.
WO 2014/026859 (Henkel) relates to a liquid textile or hard surface treatment agent comprising: at least one nonionic, amphiphilic associative thickener and a cationic biocidal compound.